


When in Paris

by Merfilly



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toddy misses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Paris, Toddy discovers after seeing Victoria onto the train with King, is rather flat and dull and lifeless. Oh certainly, he's still receiving invitations from everyone who is anyone for that grand finale protecting "Count Grazinski's" reputation as he fled his parents' wrath. Or so the rumors are going, as Andre said.

Then there's the whole German thing. German agitators, yet again. Perhaps Paris is overplayed these days. Chicago's a bright spot, they all say. Toddy's never been, and he is a curious lad.

Four weeks to the date after putting Victoria on her way, it's Toddy stepping on a train, bidding adieu to Andre, Paris, and all that was in search of what will be.


End file.
